La prophétie des trois enfants
by Trajictsamm
Summary: Zeus n'a qu'un enfant; Thalia, Hadès n'a qu'un enfant Nico, Poséidon n'a que deux enfants; Percy et Tyson. Qu'adviendrait-il si on découvrait que Percy et Tyson avaient une petite sœur qui parvenait à sauver Luke?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_**POV Jessica**_

**Je savais que je n'étais pas normale. J'avais seize ans et mon père était mort il y a deux ans et depuis lors, ma mère avait sombré dans la dépression et avait été placée à l'hôpital le plus près de chez nous possible. J'allais au lycée Saint Georges Slers depuis un an, avait de plutôt bonnes notes et deux ou trois amies. Je savais m'occuper de moi, faisait quelques petits boulots les soirs et le week-end pour joindre les deux bouts. Au lycée, je n'étais pas très populaire, voire même pas du tout. « Jessica qui ? » (Paroles d'une fille de mon cours de maths) Je n'étais pas détestée comme certaines, mais plutôt invisible, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi, je n'étais pas la petite intello, ni une « fashion victim », ni une sportive, a vrai dire, j'avais un style normal, je n'étais rien de spécial, si je disparaissais, presque personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Tout commença ce jour là **

**Je travaillais tranquillement chez « shop girls » le magasin de vêtements féminins quand un inconnu entra, il portait un grand manteau noir et un chapeau qui cachait son visage. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Sarah vint me voir et me demanda de m'occuper du nouveau venu. J'acquiesçais.**

**-Bonjour monsieur, désirez-vous quelque chose ?**

**L'inconnu hocha la tête négativement et leva la tête vers moi. Je me figeais d'horreur. Ses iris étaient rouges sang, fendues comme celles d'un chat. Il me dévisagea avec insistance, je me reprit et tournais les talons. Je chuchotais à Carrie **

**-Il a des lentilles qui font froid dans le dos !**

**-J'ai vu, et il me fait flipper.**

**L'inconnu continuait de me fixer avec son regard terrifiant, puis sortit sans un mot. J'échangeais un regard de soulagement avec Carrie. J'étais presque contente de terminer mon service à sept heures ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule chez moi. Je sortis et fermais la boutique. J'enfourchais mon vélo et pédalais jusqu'à chez moi. Je m'endormis paisiblement en pensant avec tristesse au lendemain encore seule avec mes bouquins et mes cours au niveau supérieur…**

_Je voyais un homme debout devant moi. Il était grand, et avais quelque chose de majestueux, de différent._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Ton père bien sûr ! Fit l'homme._

_-Non, mon père est mort l y a deux ans et ce n'était pas vous._

_-Il n'était pas ton père, Jessica._

_-Ben sur que si ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous squattez mon rêve ?_

_-Un peu de respect, jeune fille, tu parles à un dieu !_

_J'éclatais de rire _

_-Et vous arrivez à franchir les portes avec votre ego surdimensionné ?_

_-Comment je m'introduirais dans ton rêve si je n'étais pas un dieu ?_

_-Vous ne vous êtes pas introduit dans mon rêve, c'est mon rêve, et ça n'existe pas les dieux !_

_-Tu constateras le contraire bien plus tôt que tu le penses…_

_L'homme s'évapora et je me réveillais en sursaut._

**Je regardais mon réveil, poussais un cri et me levais brusquement et commençais à me préparer à la vitesse éclair, mon premier cours commençais dans dix minutes ! Je brossais en vitesse mes cheveux châtains mi-longs ondulés si épais qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient bouffants, mis une pince, enfilais une robe, une veste en jean, mes chaussures, me maquillais pris mon sac et sortit en courant.**

**J'entrais dans ma salle de cours pile en même temps que les autres élèves. Ma prof me regarda bizarrement **

**-Vous êtes nouvelle ?**

**-Non, pas du tout ! Je suis Jessica Keller, regardez votre liste !**

**-Vous séchez souvent, mademoiselle Keller ?**

**-Non, jamais.**

**-Ah, euh, bien, entrez. Fit-elle pendant que le reste de la classe ricanait.**

**Malheureusement, il ne restait que deux place soit à coté de Lola « miss vernis à ongles » où la place habituelle de la star du lycée Roxane, c'est-à-dire à coté du beau gosse du lycée, Thomas. A mon plus grand étonnement, celui-ci me fit signe de venir m'assoir à coté de lui. J'obtempérais, n'appréciant guère la compagnie de Lola.**

**-Tu es nouvelle, non ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. Répétai-je.**

**-Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici !**

**-Non, tu ne m'as jamais remarquée, je suis toujours au fond et pas très populaire. Le rembarrais-je.**

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Jessica.**

**-C'est joli.**

**-Merci.**

**Ce fut les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes des deux heures du cours.**

**Je sortis de la salle tranquillement après avoir rendu mon travail à la prof.**

**-Hey, Ho ! Jessica !**

**Je me retournais, vit Thomas et soupirais.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Et bien… Euh, j'ai pensé que ça te changerais que de manger seule !**

**-Je ne mange jamais seule, je te signale.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-J'ai des amis aussi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne traine pas avec votre bande de snobs que je n'ai pas de vie.**

**-Euh, pardon.**

**J'haussais les sourcils, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'ils ne c'était jamais excusé au près de quelqu'un comme moi. Voire même à personne. Ce type était un vrai égoïste, c'était ça le problème avec les beaux garçons, ils savent qu'ils sont beaux alors ils en profitent. Je soupirais.**

**-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?**

**-Ben, que tu déjeunes avec moi !**

**-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas autre chose, comme que je t'aide pour ton devoir de sciences ?**

**-Euh non merci, juste un déjeuner.**

**-Bon, d'accord.**

**Il eu le sourire qu'il sortait habituellement à Roxane, j'eu envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il était très gentil, seulement, il se vantait beaucoup trop et était bien trop prétentieux.**

**-C'est tout ce que tu manges ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Hum, ok.**

**Le déjeuner se passa normalement, même si c'était un peu vexant que les gens me regardent comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue. Nous sortîmes et nous installèrent sur un banc dans la cour. Je sortis mon carnet de dessins et continuais mon esquisse tranquillement. Il se pencha pour regarder et s'exclama **

**-Waouh ! C'est super ! Tu dessines super bien ! **

**-Tu trouves ?**

**-Totalement !**

**-Ben, merci.**

**Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler à intervalles réguliers comme si un géant marchait. Je crois qu'en fait c'était bien ça car à cet instant précis, la grille d'entrée du collège explosa en mille morceaux. Je fermais mon cahier d'un coup sec et le rangeais dans mon sac pendant que la fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipait. Soudain, d'immenses jambes, ou pattes velues apparurent. Je levais la tête et vit un énorme Minautore. Je poussais un hurlement et poussais Thomas à l'abri. L'énorme monstre se tourna vers moi. Ce qui me marqua le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges sang, fendus comme ceux de l'inconnu d'hier. Mortifiée, j'étais incapable de bouger. Il leva son énorme main, tenant une immense massue, et l'abattit sur moi. A mon grand étonnement, je ne sentis rien. J'ouvris les eux et aperçut un jeune garçon qui devait avoir mon âge, tenant une épée et un bouclier tendu devant le monstre. Waouh ! Ce rêve était vraiment réaliste, car ce ne pouvait-être qu'un rêve ! Soudain, je vis une jeune fille accompagnée d'un garçon en béquilles. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, avais la peau claire mais pas autant que moi. Le garçon aux béquilles avait la peau typée et de courts cheveux noirs bouclés. En revanche, le jeune garçon tenant le bouclier et moi étions si semblables que j'en restais sans voix. Nous avions le même nez, les mêmes yeux bleus océan. Seuls mes cheveux différaient; les siens étaient noir de jais et raides tendit que les miens étaient châtain clair et ondulés.**

**-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je, intriguée.**

**-Je suis Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-Fils de…**

**-Percy ! Cria la jeune fille blonde, également aux prises avec le monstre.**

**Il se retourna et attaqua le Minautore, lui plantant son épée dans le cœur. Le monstre s'évanouit dans une pluie de poussière dorée.**

**Ebahie, je clignais fort des yeux pour effacer leur image et me réveiller de ce cauchemar. A mon grand désarroi, quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient toujours là.**

**-Vous êtes des demi-dieux. Waouh ! Je fais des rêves de plus en plus bizarres !**

**-Des rêves ?**

**-Vous êtes réels ?**

**-Evidemment !**

**J'eu une légère grimace.**

**-Désolée, je fais souvent des cauchemars dans ce genre qui me terrifient.**

**La jeune fille posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, je m'appelle Annabeth, lui c'est Grover et lui Percy.**

**-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Fis-je poliment.**

**-Tu nous prenais vraiment pour un rêve ?**

**-Euh… Oui, vous vous baladez avec une épée et un bouclier, comme au moyen-âge !**

**- Ces épée et bouclier du moyen âge, comme tu dis, viennent de te sauver la vie !**

**- Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi ce truc m'a attaquée ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? Après tout, je ne je ne vous connais pas et prendre un tel risque pour une fille qu'on ne connaît pas c'est bizarre et même suspect.**

**-Aucun être magique ne doit défouler ses nerfs sur un être humain sans défense.**

**-Être magique ?**

**-Tu ne vis pas dans le monde où tu crois vivre.**

**Je le regardais attentivement. Ces gens étaient différents, encore plus que moi.**

**-Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi cette chose m'attaquée, moi ?**

**-Nous pensons que tu es aussi une demi-déesse, mais tu parais tout a fait quelconque, comme ça.**

**Je fronçais les sourcils et plissais les yeux.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu entends par quelconque ?**

**-Ben, tu as l'air d'une humaine banale.**

**-Banale ?**

**-Euh, non, mais c'est…**

**-C'est bon.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-C'est bon, allez vous-en. Vous venez ici pour me sauver la vie ou pour m'insulter, c'est bon, je n'ai plus envie de vous parler.**

**-Je suis désolé. Mais, c'est simplement que tu es si…**

**-Invisible ? Transparente ? **

**Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la referma. Je devinais que je lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me détournais pour ne pas attirer leur pitié. Je détestais ça, attirer la pitié, c'était pour ça que je n'avais dit à personne que ma mère faisait une si grosse dépression depuis la mort de mon père, qu'elle avait été placée en hôpital psychiatrique. **

**-Jessica… Si tu es une demi-déesse, tu vas devenir tout sauf invisible et transparente.**

**-Comment ?**

**-Tu es une demi-déesse, et un jour, un de tes deux parents dieu te revendiquera comme sa fille, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.**

**-Oui, mais tout le monde me prendra pour une folle si je dis que je suis la fille d'un dieu !**

**-Oui, parfaitement, c'est pour ça que nous allons t'emmener à la colonie des sangs-mêlés avec nous.**

**-Je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère !**

**-Bien sur que si, si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas ta mère biologique. Dit Annabeth.**

**Je lui jetais mon regard le plus meurtrier possible.**

**-Et alors ? Elle m'a élevée est c'est tout ce qui compte ! Elle m'a donné tout l'amour dont elle était capable et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça c'est que tu es vraiment idiote !**

**Percy se tourna vers Annabeth en me tournant le dos et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pu entendre **

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?**

**-C'était un test pour savoir si elle tenait vraiment à sa mère !**

**-Tu crois qu'elle aurait refusé de l'abandonner si elle ne tenait pas à elle ?**

**-Bien sur que oui ! Je refuserais d'abandonner ma belle-mère et pourtant je la déteste !**

**-Ecoute, elle n'as pas l'air de faire semblant d'aimer sa mère et il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça.**

**-Hum… Tu as raison.**

**-Hé, Ho ! Criai-je. Je suis toujours là !**

**-Désolé, fit Percy, où vit ta mère ? Tu vas lui laisser une lettre.**

**-Euh…ok.**

**Nous avançâmes jusqu'à ma voiture où je pris le volant et conduisit jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital.**

**-Elle habite dans la maison là ?**

**-Oui, oui c'est ça. Restez dans la voiture, j'y vais toute seule.**

**-Ok !**

**Je descendis et fis le tour de la rue pour entrer dans l'hôpital sans qu'ils me voient. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur dans lequel je montais précipitamment avant que les portes se ferment. J'appuyais sur le bouton 3, niveau psychiatrie.**

**-Bonjour Jessica ! Fit joyeusement l'infirmière attitrée de ma mère.**

**-Bonjour Carry. Comment ça va ?**

**-Bien merci et toi ?**

**-Mwai bof.**

**-Ta mère a dormi douze heures non-stop hier et a prit seulement deux antalgique ce matin.**

**-Elle est réveillée ? Je peux lui parler ?**

**-Hum…Non. Elle vient de s'endormir, désolée.**

**-Pas grave, je vais lui laisser une lettre.**

**-C'est si important que ça ? Sinon, tu peux repasser plus tard !**

**-Oui, c'est très important et non, je ne peux pas repasser plus tard, je dois partir pour longtemps.**

**Ding ! fit l'ascenseur quand j'arrivais à mon étage.**

**J'entendis Carry chuchoter à une vielle dame avant que les portes ne se referment **

**-Pauvre enfant, sa mère est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis la mort de son père il y a deux ans !**

**Je serrais les dents et courus jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère, déposais la lettre qu'un certain Chiron avait écrie sur la table de nuit et déposais un léger baiser sur le front de ma mère. Je fouillais dans un sac à ma disposition pour quand je dormais ici, enfilais un pantalon, un T-shirt et des converses, fourrais ma robe et mes chaussures dans le sac, sortit vivement de l'hôpital et montais dans la voiture.**

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as prit tout ce temps ?**

**-Ca te regarde ? Fis-je sèchement.**

**-Ben, vu que je suis temporairement chargé de ta protection, oui un peu.**

**-Absolument pas, je sais me protéger toute seule ! Fis-je en le foudroyant du regard.**

**-Même contre un monstre comme celui de tout à l'heure ?**

**-Euh…**

**-J'en était sur. Bon, maintenant j'ai faim, il n'y a pas un distributeur de cannettes dans le coin ?**

**-Bien sur, tu aimes quoi ?**

**-L'aluminium avec le minimum de plastique possible dessus s'il te plait.**

**-Pardon ?**

**Annabeth pouffa.**

**Percy se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille **

**-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, prends lui un coca.**

**Je plissais les yeux et répondit en un murmure **

**-Ca fait beaucoup de choses que tu dois m'expliquer, fils de Poséidon. J'espère qu'être l'enfant d'un dieu ne t'as pas donné la grosse tête au point de penser que je suis trop idiote pour comprendre ce qui se passe, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**-Mais t'es une vraie terreur ma parole !**

**Je souris et lui dit en sortant de la voiture **

**-Je vois que même en étant le fils du dieu de la mer, tu n'as pas que de l'eau dans le cerveau !**

**Je claquais la porte et partit à la recherche d'un distributeur.**

**-C'était un compliment ça ?**

**-A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de t'en contenter parce que ça n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à faire des compliments à tout va !**

**-Pff !**

**-Oui, comme tu d…**

**- ! AU SECOURS !**

**-JESSICA ! Cria Percy.**

**-Et voila ! Et rebelote les problèmes, cette fille les attire comme un vrai aimant !**

**Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour me voir, entourée de monstres, un garçon tenant un couteau sous ma gorge, prêt à m'égorger. D'après leur attitude, ils le connaissaient. Il avait le teint blême, des cheveux blonds cendré et une cicatrice sur la joue.**

**-Luke ! Gronda Percy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce troisième chapitre, j'attends les reviews !**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le jeune homme leur fit une révérence moqueuse, sans me lâcher et leur dit **

**-Bonjours, très chers amis, cela me fait un plaisir fou de vous revoir en de si bonnes circonstances !**

**-Plaisir non partagé. Grommela Grover.**

**-Hum, hum, là il va falloir m'expliquer parce que je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. C'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi il veut me tuer ? Et surtout, vous le connaissez ?**

**-Hum… C'est Luke, un traître, et je pense qu'il va t'expliquer pourquoi toi.**

**Le blondinet, plutôt mignon soit-dit-en-passant, eut un sourire atroce qui me fit hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque.**

**-Parce que c'est la 1ere à être sortie de la voiture, qu'elle m'avait repéré et qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, celle là. Vous l'avez trouvée où ?**

**-Chez moi peut être ? Abruti !**

**-Oh ! Elle à du caractère en plus ! Dis-moi, ma poule, moi à ta place je me tairais. Dit-il en appuyant un peu plus fort sur mon cou avec sa lame.**

**Je grimaçais et décidais, après mure réflexion de me taire avant de finir sans tête et là, je n'aurais même plus l'occasion de réfléchir. Mais, comme je suis complètement idiote je balançais quand même **

**-Ma poule ? T'as vu ça dans quel film ? Grease ?**

**Je le mordis de toutes mes forces à la main. Il ne cria même pas ! Il aurait pu au moins faire semblant d'avoir eu mal ! Mais il saignait et j'étais fière de moi pour ça.**

**Il éclata de rire et expliqua :**

**-Cette fille m'as l'air tout à fait intéressante et vu son caractère, elle doit avoir un dieu puissant comme parent donc, elle fera un otage d'enfer si je puis utiliser ce mot car je pense que son père était Hadès ! Ben c'est quoi cette tête ? Vous vous imaginiez garder cette beauté pour vous touts seuls où quoi ? Ah, au fait, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer, hein ! A plus !**

**Il baissa son épée m'attacha les mains dans le dos et me chargea sans ménagement sur un monstre qui semblait être un pégase des enfers, avant de monter devant moi et de décoller à toute vitesse. Percy, Annabeth et Grover restèrent en bas à rétrécir peu à peu pour enfin disparaître pendant que nous nous élevions dans les airs, escortés par deux autres chevaux ailés noirs.**

**J'eu une idée de génie, je me mis à éternuer fortement et à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'au moment où cela énerva Luke.**

**-Bon, qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ?**

**-Je suis allergique aux poils des chevaux, désolée.**

**-Rhaaaa mais je rêve ! Un prince charmant vient de t'enlever sur son beau cheval blanc et toi là, tu n'es toujours pas contente !**

**-D'abord, ces chevaux là sont tout SAUF beaux et blancs !**

**-Donc tu reconnais que je suis ton prince charmant !**

**-Hum…Non. Pardon bais un VRAI brince charbant ne m'aurait bas balancée dans cette bosition sur ce cheval et un BRAI brince charmant serait, hum… cobbent dire ça… Charbant ? Et ce n'est bas ton cas. Fis-je en parlant du nez volontairement.**

**Mouché, il referma la bouche et son visage se durcit. Le silence s'installa un long moment lorsque soudain, il se retourna et dit **

**-C'est dommage pour ton allergie mais vu que tu n'as pas éternué depuis au moins cinq minutes ça à l'air d'aller mieux.**

**Zut ! Je venais de me griller toute seule !**

**Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire et dégringolèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot silencieux avant de réellement fondre en larmes, j'étais dans de sales draps et je m'y était mise toute seule, ce type allait m'emmener dieu-sais-où pour me faire dieu-sais-quoi.**

_**« Percy, Annabeth, Grover, venez m'aider ! »**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**POV Luke**_

**Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous chevauchions en silence. Je me retournais pour voir comment ça allait et la vit secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, elle pleurait.**

**-Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demandais-je doucement.**

**Cela me fit un effet bizarre car ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un gentiment.**

**-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?**

**-Arrête, ça m'intéresse, je ne suis pas l'odieux traître comme le pense Percy, j'ai un cœur aussi !**

**-Ah ouais ? Ben prouve-le !**

**Très doucement et calmement, je tranchais les liens qui retenaient ses mains. Quand la lame la toucha, elle tressaillit de terreur.**

**- Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.**

**En temps normal, je savais qu'elle aurait sortit une réponse cinglante mais elle avait l'air anéantie. Je la soulevais, étonné de sa légèreté et la posai assise, sur le cheval, derrière moi. Elle noua ses bras autour de ma taille. Et fit quelque chose d'inattendu elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se remit à sangloter.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu ne me feras aucun mal ?**

**-Bien sur que non !**

**-Alors, pourquoi m'enlever ?**

**Je ne répondis pas et elle finit par s'endormir sur mon épaule, à mon plus grand plaisir.**

_**« Quel effet cette fille à sur moi ? »**_

**-Luke ! Tu m'as ramené notre **_**très chère**_** amie !**

**Je ne bronchais pas et descendit Jessica, toujours endormie, de mon cheval et la déposais doucement sur l'endroit prévu à cet effet, aux pieds de mon maître. Ses longs cheveux brus se déployèrent en éventail, ses ondulations tout en ayant des reflets plus clairs. Sa peau pâle était comme halée et sa bouche était rose pâle, pulpeuse et bien dessinée. En clair, elle était à tomber. Même endormie. J'avais déjà vu des filles endormies mais elles étaient beaucoup moins gracieuses, elle, n'avait aucun défaut. Je soupirais, dommage, mon maître allait certainement lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure vu sa résistance et son caractère !**

**-Elle ne t'a pas posé des problèmes ?**

**-Elle m'a mordu.**

**Il éclata d'un rire froid et glacial.**

**-En revanche, signalais-je, ses amis m'en ont posé un peu plus.**

**-Ses **_**amis **_**?**

**- Chiron devait être au courant car Percy Jackson et les autres étaient là.**

**-Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Percy Jackson et ses amis empêcheurs de tourner en rond ! Temps pis pour eux, ils vont très vite disparaître s'ils s'en mêlent encore !**

**Je ne répondis pas et baissais la tête. Jessica ne me pardonnerais jamais si ses amis étaient tués par ma faute.**

**Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je me soucie des sentiments d'une fille que je ne connais pas à mon égard ? Non mais, n'importe quoi !**

**-Non Luke, pose-là dans la chambre « d'amis »**

**-Entendu.**

**Je la soulevais délicatement et traversais le couloir sombre de l'immense palais de mon maître. J'ouvris la dernière porte à droite et me stoppais sur le seuil bouche-bée.**

**Devant moi s'étendais une chambre rose. Littéralement. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint à poils roses, un lit à baldaquins et rideaux roses. Je reculais, sortit la tête de la pièce et criais dans le couloir **

**-Euh… Maître ?**

**-Oui, j'ai recréé une chambre typique de jeune fille humaine. Un problème ?**

**-Hum… Non, aucun.**

**Je me retins de glousser bêtement et la posais sur le lit. **

**-Oh, et, Luke ? Surveille-la aussi.**

**Je souris, m'assis à côté d'elle et restais là à regarder son visage. A mon avais ce n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir une chambre rose à plumes. Elle portait du verni à ongles noir, comme Thalia à une époque. Non, elle, elle devait avoir une chambre aux murs recouverts de papier peint noir ou bleu, ou quelque chose d'autre que du rose. Je me demandais de qui elle était la fille. Moi, j'avais toujours rêvé d'être le fils d'un dieu puissant, or, Malheureusement, j'étais tombé sur le roi des voleurs, le pigeon voyageur des dieux, super ! Je me levais et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé rose en face du lit. Inutile de lui faire peur quand elle se réveillerait en restant au-dessus d'elle comme ça. Bonne initiative car elle commença à remuer et à se réveiller.**

**-AAAA ! C'est quoi cette couleur atroce ? Je me suis fait enlever par Barbie princesse ou quoi ?**

**J'explosais de rire, vite rejoint par Jessica. Soudain, la voix de mon maître résonna dans ma tête **

_Luke, elle est réveillée ? Bien. Amène la moi._

**Mon sourire disparu aussitôt. **

**-Viens, quelqu'un voudrait te rencontrer.**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Hum… Tu vois le monstre qui t'as attaqué ?**

**Elle frissonna.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Et bien, son père s'est rebellé contre Hadès et à décidé de détruire l'Olympe.**

**-Rien que ça ?**

**-Ouais.**

**Elle se leva et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la salle du trône.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle du trône, je me stoppais et expliquais à Jessica

-Quand il te parle, ne le regarde surtout pas, baisse les yeux, ne lui parle pas insolemment, répond « Oui maître » ou « Non maître » à ses questions si tu veux rester en vie.

-Tu rigoles ? Se rebiffa-t-elle.

-Absolument pas, je t'en prie, si tu tiens à la vie fais ce que je te dis !

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux car je la dépassais d'une bonne tête et me dit

-Je ne tiens absolument pas à la vie, je me fiche de ton maître qui est le tien et non le mien et si j'ai bien compris, il ne peut pas me tuer si il a besoin de moi.

-Comment…

-Il m'a fait enlever, il avait surement de bonnes raisons.

Sur ce, elle poussa la lourde porte et entra. Je la suivis sans un mot. Elle avait une démarche fière, altière, le menton levé et les yeux rivés sur le trône immense au centre de la pièce. Instinctivement, quand mon maître apparu dans mon champ de vision, je m'inclinais et vérifiais qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle resta droite comme un piquet, refusant de s'incliner. Il prit la parole.

-Tu refuses de t'incliner devant ton futur maître, jeune fille ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et répliqua, impériale

-Exact.

-Hum… Luke, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait autant de caractère !

Je ne répondis pas et il explosa de rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jess, je peux t'appeler Jess ? Tu partageras bientôt notre point de vue.

-Non.

-Quoi, non ?

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler Jess et je ne pense pas partager votre point de vue un jour, qui que vous soyez.

Mon maître ricana.

-L'audience est terminée, Luke sois gentil et ramène Jess dans sa chambre et explique lui notre point de vue et nos convictions.

Je m'exécutais. Jessica tourna les talons, fière, le menton toujours relevé.

Une fois sortis et la porte fermée, je l'empoignais par les bras et la tournais face à moi

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches exactement ?

-Je ne me laisserai pas devenir comme toi !

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

-Je refuse de devenir l'esclave d'un monstre sous prétexte que je suis là !

Je rugis

-Moi un esclave ?

Elle hurla

-Oui toi espèce de lâche ! Tu te traînes comme une serpillère devant lui !

-C'est mieux que de le devenir après avoir été tué !

Elle pâlit, puis brusquement reprit son attitude impériale et s'enferma dans la chambre rose.

-Ouvre cette porte ! Criai-je.

Je devais la surveiller, de plus si mon maître s'apercevait qu'elle m'avait enfermé dehors, et ben ce serait la cata. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit ça. Elle devait surement pleurer à chaudes larmes dans la chambre.

-Jessica… Je suis désolé.

-Qu'est ce qui prouve que c'est vrai ? Hurla-t-elle à travers la porte. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui vas me tuer ?

-Je te jure que je ne te ferais aucun mal.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-Je te promets que tu peux.

Soudain, la porte se déverrouilla. J'entrais lentement. Les poils roses et autres avaient disparu. Elle avait tout peint en bleu et noir.

-Comment…

Elle surgit de nulle part et mi fit face. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges, comme je l'avais supposé, elle avait pleuré.

-Ca fait beaucoup de promesses à tenir, héro, souffla-t-elle, et j'espère que tu es un homme de parole.

-J'ai une parole en or. Comment t'as fait pour tout changer comme ça dans la chambre ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ais rouverts c'était comme ça.

Je remarquais un immense piano à queue blanc au fond de la chambre.

-Tu joues ?

-Un peu.

-Tu me joue un truc ?

Elle sourit. Elle s'assit et entama un morceau magnifique j'écoutais sans la quitter des yeux. Quelquefois elle levait les yeux et me souriait. Quand elle eu fini, je m'exclamais

-Un peu ? C'est magnifique ! C'est quoi ?

-C'est une musique tirée du film orgueil et préjugés, the living sculptures of Pemberley.

-Tu regardes des films comme ça toi ?

-Je te signale, que Jane Austen est un écrivain très douée et cette adaptation est géniale ! Se rebiffa-t-elle.

-je plaisante, Fis-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle, tu m'apprends un truc ?

-Euh… Ok.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à tripoter le clavier je m'affalais sur son lit.

-Tu verras à force on est très bien ici.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici pour toujours, Luke. Fit-elle en s'allongeant à coté de moi.

-Je sais, mais tu n'arriveras pas à t'enfuir seule.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

-Et pour aller où ? Fis-je tristement.

-A la colonie des sangs-mêlés.

Je me tournais vers elle, toujours allongé.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Ben oui.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait jamais ils n'accepteront que j'y aille.

-Bien sur que si, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

-Bien je suis d'accord.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais si ils me refusent…

-On ira ailleurs.

Je lui souris avec elle, tout paraissait possible. Or, ce n'était pas forcément le cas. La dernière chose dont je me souvins c'est de son beau visage endormi avant que je ne sombre à mon tour


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'était vraiment débordée et pour ma défense, je suis en grosse panne d'inspiration pour cette fic ! Je sais déjà d'avance tout ce qui va se passer mais aucune idée de comment le formuler, galère, hein? Je voulais remercier Mlle Solène et Mathilde pour leurs gentilles reviews ainsi que la personne anonyme ;) Pour ce chapitre je sais que je vous soule mais j'aimerais de nouveaux reviews, ça me manque vraiment ! Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 6

POV Extérieur.

-Mais Chiron ! Il doit déjà être en train de la torturer à l'heure qu'il est !

-Percy, j'ai dit non !

Le jeune héro fulminait. Non seulement ils avaient échoué à ramener la nouvelle, mais en plus elle était entre les mains de Luke !

-Luke ne lui fera aucun mal, Percy ! Arrête de paniquer ! Lança Annabeth.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ce n'est pas son style de frapper des filles !

-Oui bien sûr ! Fit Percy, sceptique.

Furieux, il s'en alla vers la grande maison voir Rachel.

Lorsque Luke se réveilla, il se sentit d'abord incroyablement bien. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Jessica, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Gêné, il la lâcha aussitôt. Mais enfin ! Elle lui tendait des pièges quand il dormait ou quoi ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de flirter tout de suite avec cette fille, il avait quand même deux ans de plus ! Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un léger gémissement dans son sommeil. Puis, elle commença à vraiment s'agiter et à pousser de véritables hurlements de terreur. Instinctivement, le jeune homme lui mit la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Mais elle se débattait tellement qu'il avait du mal à la faire taire. Alors il du l'enfermer de ses bras musclés. A son plus grand étonnement elle cessa de se débattre, se blottit dans ses bras en enfouissant la tête dans son torse. Il eu un petit sourire agréablement surpris. La jeune fille remua et leva la tête de son torse

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh… Tu faisais un cauchemar alors…

Elle plissa les yeux et alla prendre sa douche à mon plus grand dépit.

POV; Jessica.

Olala la honte ! J'avais fait un cauchemar devant lui et probablement hurlé comme une dingue ! Au point qu'il avait cru nécessaire de me consoler ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Pensai-je dans la douche. Et en sortant aussi d'ailleurs quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes vêtements propres dans le sac dans la chambre où se trouvais Luke ! M**de ! Je tentais vainement de rester calme en m'enroulant dans une serviette –trop courte à mon plus grand dépit- et en sortant de la salle de bain. Ouf ! Il était parti ! Je m'aventurais dans la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais laissé mon sac de vêtements dans la voiture de Percy. Je pestais un instant contre Luke et ses chevaux débiles quand sa voix résonna

-Hum…Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire, je vais sortir, hein !

Je sursautais, il se tenait derrière moi, un sourire gêné sur son beau visage.

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Fis-je en rougissant.

POV Luke.

Non mais cette fille veux me rendre dingue ou quoi ? Se balader en petite serviette comme ça ! Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Je sortis dignement de sa chambre. Je m'appuyais sur la porte, fatigué des épreuves qu'elle m'infligeait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle toqua doucement à la porte et dit

-Hum, c'est bon, tu peux entrer.

J'entrais et remarquais qu'elle portait une petite robe blanche aux manches transparentes et à la jupe légèrement plissée ainsi que des spartiates dont les longs lacets étaient noués autours de ses fines chevilles. Elle semblait gênée. Je prit la parole le premier

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du sortir.

-Mais tu l'as fait, après, alors ou est le problème ? Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je détournais la tête pour ne pas qu'elle me voit rougir. Les Castellan ne rougissent pas !

-On devrait travailler sur notre évasion.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux;

-Tu compte vraiment m'aider ?

-Evidemment ! J'en ai aussi marre que toi d'être là et de servir cette horreur !

Elle se radoucit et dit doucement ;

-Occupons nous de ça.


End file.
